


不知道叫甚麼名字的paro

by agualegia



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agualegia/pseuds/agualegia
Summary: criminal mind 的paro，側寫專家楊，先寇布警官(沒寫出來的)前情概要：楊奉命加入一個棘手的案件，殺手已經連續犯下多起案件，並以「使徒」自稱。在調查期間楊和先對彼此都有了更深的了解，先對這個總是一臉平靜地潛入兇惡罪犯心裡的側寫師非常有興趣。在此同時使徒殺手的手法改變了，多次提到他的「神祇」並且公開挑釁，先楊深入調查，發現對方致敬的目標似乎是楊，與此同時警界內部出現了懷疑楊就是凶手的論調.....





	不知道叫甚麼名字的paro

他看著面前青年滔滔不絕訴說自己的「事蹟」，被反剪在背後的手腕隱隱生疼。對方從如何遇見第一個被害人開始講起，感受對方的生命隨著最後的吐息一起消逝獲得難易言喻的亢奮，到後來設計密碼，利用人們的慣性思維布下眾多誤導的線索，指引他們奔走在錯誤的道路上。  
「然後那天在城外的復活節慶典上，我看到了您。」講到人生中最重要的時刻，青年提高了音調，顫抖的話語裡有著異樣的喜悅。「您就站在那裏，在我所準備的舞台上……其他人只懂得批判，眼睛睜開了卻看不見，有耳朵卻從不聆聽，大放厥詞自以為是；只有您真正看著，看見我留下來的訊息，毫不畏懼、毫不憐憫，既不輕視也不重視性命……」

──喂，別擅自給別人的內心加戲。

楊左右環顧了一圈，囚室裡只有一扇門──就在他的綁匪背後。自己正被五花大綁放在鋪著白布的台子上端坐，兩旁插著大叢的白玫瑰和百合，湛藍的勿忘我點綴其中是這昏暗的室內唯一一點鮮亮的顏色，七個座的金燭台上插著蠟燭，大概是因為光線充足的關係並沒有點燃，整體布置的狀態看起來像個祭壇。

──不太妙啊。  
楊思索著。這傢伙看起來不像是能好好聽人說話的狀態。

「我看到您解讀出的訊息，您看到了我看到的一切，不，比我看到的更高更遠。俯視那些軟弱的生物卻毫不動搖，只為自己而存在，那時候我就知道，您要引領我們。」青年說到激動處，雙眼散發著異樣的光彩，淺色的瞳孔裡映著黑髮黑眼的面孔，興致高亢。「可是您卻從不理睬我。是我的禱告不夠誠懇嗎？是我獻上的祭物不夠豐盛嗎？您總是那樣，將自己置身於骯髒又粗鄙的下等生物之間，也不肯回應我的哀告……」

──還表演起來了。

「所以我將您請到這裡來。」青年將一個裝飾著藍寶石、紅玉髓、瑪瑙和祖母綠的盒子捧了出來放在楊的面前，他珍而重之地打開盒子，眼中滿是期盼。「我十分抱歉，必須對您動用如此粗魯的手段，所以我獻上這些。您能夠理解我的心嗎？我的忠誠不輸給任何人。請您看看我，我幽暗中的燈塔……」  
楊看向盒子裡的物事，巨大的陰影像死神的羽翼瞬間攫取了他。他閉上眼，自從被帶到這裡來後頭一次流露出情緒。  
盒子裡整整齊齊排列著十三顆眼珠，全部經過精緻的防腐處理，連上頭的細小血管和虹膜的花紋都清楚可見。略帶褐色的黑色瞳孔中沒有焦距，曾經帶來光明的靈魂之窗被殘忍地剝離，成為只存在某人腦海中的可笑儀式的祭品。

因為自己而做……

「為了我嗎？可真不敢當。」他開口。  
意料之外的回應讓青年又驚又喜，對近乎赤裸的譏諷充耳不聞。「是的，全部都是為了您，一直只有您……您願意回應我的請求嗎？」  
「我不是你的神。」話語像是乾冰製成的鐮刀，乾淨俐落地斬下。「你的神明只存在你腦中，隨便找個理想的形象套上，用廉價的自我欺騙說服自己沒有放縱私慾，而是捨身奉獻。」  
青年彷彿被閃電擊中，直愣愣看著他的崇拜對象下達神諭。  
「你享受那些殺戮和破壞的過程，自認為高人一等；等到被追捕時就搖身一變自比為受迫害的使徒，認為一切都是別人的過錯。一邊大放厥詞要懲罰罪人，在擅自認定的神面前又自比是謙卑的僕人，一切都是為了取悅對方，就這麼把責任轉嫁。」他冷笑一聲。「如果是謙卑的僕人，那麼現在就帶著那盒東西出去自首吧！跟隨神的門徒後來多是殉道者，成為基石的那位甚至要求將他倒著釘上十字架，只因自認不配擁有相同的死法。你又是甚麼？起因於你的怯懦，隻字不提；因你的慾望而不斷犯錯，也不想悔改。只忠誠自己，只信仰自己，做為使徒──根據你自己的說法──」楊突然停了下來，他的綁架者傾身向前，恐懼又屈辱，心底還有一絲絲的期待……

「你毫無價值。」

青年的眼瞪得如銅鈴般大，嘴無聲地開闔，宛如瀕死的金魚。他顫抖著舉起手，將臉埋進掌心。  
負傷野獸般的哀號在小屋中迴盪。

──說得太過頭了嗎？  
楊有些訝異，但並不後悔。這一連串的命案是踩在他心上的血腳印，睜開眼避不過，閉上眼又放不下，終於有那麼一次──在犯人本人面前──他能痛痛快快說出所有的心裡話，不用顧慮會傷害誰。  
不過之後就麻煩啦。  
青年的哀號突然停下，倏忽降臨的寂靜讓楊頭暈目眩，心跳和耳鳴的合奏越來越響；他眼睜睜看著青年將自己推倒在祭壇上，一隻手按著囚徒的肩膀，另一隻手握著不知從哪裡掏出來的匕首，刀刃上的寒光銳氣逼人。  
「我知道這不是您的本意。」青年溫柔地對他說，扣掉很不妙的姿勢和他手上的凶器，態度幾乎可以算是彬彬有禮，和方才的落差實在太大。「您只是被那些人汙染了……您應該是我們這一邊的才對，待在那些垃圾的身邊讓您遺忘了自己的神性。沒關係，我會幫助您的。」  
他輕輕撫摸著楊的臉，聲音越來越低沉，帶著某種詭譎的癡迷。「我會下手很快，位置準確，一點都不會痛苦……我不想讓您重複那些折磨。然後我會埋葬您，在我親自挑選的墓穴。我不會壓上石頭，這樣您復活之後不用太辛苦就能出來……」

──不只擅自幫別人加心理戲，連特異功能都有了啊。

「然後我們會一起行走世間，召喚各處的同胞們。」青年繼續沉浸在自己的夢裡。「那些迫害我們的、嗤笑怒罵的全部都會被投入烈火中焚燒！您將成為永恆……」

碰碰碰。  
響亮的敲門聲傳來。兩人同時看向門口，那扇已有年代的門板仍在震動，抖落下不少灰塵。

碰碰碰碰。  
敲門聲停歇了一下，繼續響起。這次乘載的憤怒幾乎凝結在空氣中清晰可見。

匡噹！

鎖頭被彈飛，被踹開的門板重重撞在牆上發出巨大的聲響。先寇布高大的身影逆著光，黝黑的槍口穩穩瞄準青年。  
「放下武器。」他低沉地警告。「如果你不想吃子彈的話。」  
青年看著闖入的不速之客，臉彷彿蓋上一張麻木的面具，他慢慢地轉過頭，被他摁在祭壇上的神祇依舊平靜，和那天他第一次看見奇蹟時同樣的面容。他曾想要敬拜在他腳邊，聆聽他的教誨，追隨他如同羊群跟著牧羊人。  
然後他墮落了，為了那個粗鄙不堪、毫無敬畏之意，懷抱著骯髒心思褻瀆神祇的男人。  
「我再警告一次。」先寇布扣在扳機上的食指慢慢使力，他盯著如雕塑般凝固的匪徒和好似還在狀況外的人質，面色嚴峻，全身肌肉繃緊到極致。「凱因‧亞當斯，你因為涉嫌二十六起謀殺案被逮捕，你有權保持沉默，你所說的一切都會成為呈堂供證；你也有權請律師，負擔不起的話我們可以幫你請一位。現在，把武器放下，否則我就開槍了。」  
青年慢慢地笑了，漾開的角度意外的柔軟；他歪著頭，注視楊的表情像是蹣跚學步的孩子，跌跌撞撞撲向母親的懷抱。  
「你將會從死裡復活。」他輕聲哼著，握緊了匕首，上頭七星的紋飾緊緊嵌進肉裡。「等到那天我會隨侍在側，手裡拿著火焰的長劍，一起引領羔羊穿過死蔭的幽谷──」  
青年的手沒能將利刃送入那顆溫熱跳動的心臟。兩發子彈命中他的胸口，一顆穿過身體嵌在牆上，另一顆卡在他的肋間；匕首從鬆脫的指尖掉落在地。大量鮮血噴湧而出，他反射性閉起眼，感受溫熱的液體濺到臉上，再緩緩睜開眼。先寇布一腳踹開漸漸軟倒的身軀，撿起利刃割斷楊身上的繩子。「有受傷嗎？」  
「沒事，就是沾到血。」楊坐起身，胡亂用袖子抹了抹臉，強烈的腥氣和鐵鏽味薰得他直頭暈。「你怎麼找到我的？」  
「我請尤里安在你的衣服釦子裡縫上發信器。」先寇布將楊上下大略檢查了一下。「老方法就是好方法……那麼，這傢伙就是我們的『使徒殺手』？」  
「嗯，他自己承認了。」楊摸了摸同樣請尤里安縫在衣扣上的袖珍錄音器。「你叫救護車了嗎？我還是希望他能活著接受審判。」  
「我來這邊的路上就先叫了，再過幾分鐘應該就會到。」先寇布不屑地掃了靠著祭壇半坐在地的青年一眼。「要我說的話，讓這傢伙死在這裡對世界來說絕對是件好事。」  
楊搖頭，蹲下身用力壓住汩汩向外流血的傷口，雖然從青年有如白紙的臉色來看很快他們就再也不用煩惱了。「總要有個交代，不管是對他自己，還是那些受害者的家人……」

「……我的……神……」  
微弱的聲音傳來，彷彿曠野中迷失者的嗚咽。  
「為什麼……離棄我？」

青年伸出手，想去觸摸楊的衣角，被護在一旁的先寇布一把拍開。被染成暗紅的身軀開始抽搐，呼吸變得淺而破碎，鮮血混著泡沫從嘴角溢出。驚愕、憤怒、怨恨、不甘在逐漸渙散的瞳孔中旋轉，死死鎖在他的黑髮神祇身上哀求著，像是生生世世唯一的守望。  
楊低下頭，輕握那隻顫抖的手，那上頭沾染的罪孽和他所奪走的性命一樣沉重而苦澀。他撥開青年垂落額前的頭髮，讓那些情緒像風暴將他席捲，再連同濺到臉上的鮮血一同凝結滴落；黑色的眼睛沉靜、安穩，有著誠摯的悲憫，也有了然一切的疏離。  
「神早就已經死了。」他低聲地說。  
青年的背弓了起來，喉間發出咯咯的聲響，更多的鮮血從傷口湧出染紅襯衫上最後一塊潔白。他睜大眼，瘋狂和偏執的鎧甲一件件靈魂剝落，最後剩下無助和畏懼深深映在黑夜般的鏡面中，為避無可避的審判而顫慄。

在他所預備的聖所中，掠奪無辜之人性命的信徒嚥下了最後一口氣。

楊無聲地嘆息，手指一根一根鬆開，輕輕闔上只餘下虛空的雙眼；先寇布脫下外套蓋在彷彿背負千斤重量的肩上，遞出一直沒派上用場的手帕。  
「擦擦臉吧。」他說，聲音有著自己也沒察覺到的溫柔。「救護車已經到了。」  
楊接過摺得方方正正的布料捏在手裡。他抬起頭，外頭陽光正好，穿過這屋子裡唯一一扇窗戶落在地上，刻下十字的形狀。祭壇上裝飾白玫瑰和荊棘環的盆景也被濺得血跡斑斑，無聲訴說這一路追逐付出的代價。  
「可以幫我向尤里安保密嗎？」他問。「不然那孩子晚上又要睡不著了。」  
先寇布皺著眉，打量著有史以來最傑出的犯罪側寫專家。「可以。」他說，為自己的輕易妥協而驚訝。「但你得先去醫院一趟，這次不管甚麼樣的藉口都沒用，我會親自盯著你直到所有檢查都做完。」  
楊有些困擾地笑了笑。「真是嚴格啊。」  
「如果不把那備受罪犯喜愛的體質改變一下，我會考慮進駐你家裡二十四小時貼身保護。」先寇布搖搖頭，拉著楊站了起來。「來吧，我們先到外頭去。要是一直待在這裡，身體怎麼清理也不會乾淨的。檢查結束後我們得再給你換身衣服……那些沾滿了血跡的東西，不要也罷。」


End file.
